


One Bed

by aimarooney



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, There Is Only One Bed, one bed, we love good tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You go on a mission with Natasha and a “mix up” at the hotel leads to there only being one bed. Will this be the push you need to tell Natasha your feelings.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 96





	One Bed

After a long day undercover, you were ready to head to bed. You and Natasha were doing a quick undercover mission in California, and you had had a long day. You hadn’t even been able to check into your hotel, you had only had time to drop off your bags before you were running out to get to work. 

“I am so ready to take a nice warm shower and crawl into bed,” You sighed to Natasha as you two entered the hotel together. 

“That sounds like a perfect plan.” Natasha agreed. You made your way to the front desk to get the room key. Natasha took care of talking to the women and getting the keys. “Our bags are already up there.”

“Perfect,” You smiled. You two headed into the elevator and made your way to your room. You were impressed with the room you were given. You knew you would be here for a week or so but you weren’t expecting them to get you a suit. There was a kitchenette, and even a couch. The bedroom was in its own separate room.

“Looks like they splurged a little this time” You joked. Nat smiled at that as she headed into the bedroom with her bag. Just as you were about to follow her in, you watched her stop in the doorway.

“I think there has been a mix up.” She told you. “There’s only one bed.”

“Oh, well I can run back down to the front desk and ask them about it.” You offered. While you didn’t mind sharing a room with her, it made it much easier to talk about what you learned, you weren’t sure you could handle the same bed. You had been harboring a crush on her for quite some time and this would definitely not help anything. 

“No need,” Nat shook her head. “I’ll just call down,” Nat sat down her bag and went to the bedside table with the phone. You leaned on the doorframe waiting to see what she figured out. 

“Hello, yes, I am just calling down because I think there has been some mix up with our room… Yeah there should be two beds… Oh, well could we switch to a room that does?… Okay, no worries, it’s not a problem, thank you. Bye” Nat hung up the phone with a frown. “Bad news, the hotel is fully booked. We’re stuck with this room.”

“Oh,” You weren’t sure what exactly to say. “Well I mean, I can just sleep on the couch, it isn’t a big deal. I’m sure it’s nice and comfortable.”

“If anyone sleeps on the couch, it’ll be me.” She said in objection, “You were just talking about how excited you were to crawl into a bed.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” You assured her, “Here I bet it’s super comfortable.” You stepped back out into the common area and headed for the couch. Natasha followed you out and watched as you plopped down on the couch. 

You tried to ignore the discomfort you felt as you set down on the couch. It had to be one of the most uncomfortable couch you have ever sat on, but you had no intention of telling Nat that. “See, comfy!”

“For an undercover spy, you suck at lying.” Natasha rolled her eyes at you, coming over and sitting on the other end of the couch. 

“Well that’s insulting.” You pouted. 

“Okay, well I see why.” Nat frowned when she sat down. “This is awful.”

“It really is,” You chuckled, since you weren’t going to get away with saying it wasn’t. 

“Looks like we’ll just have to share the bed.” Nat said, you noticed a bit of hesitation in her voice. “It’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah” You nodded, trying to ignore the nerves that went with it. “I’m going to hop in the shower, unless you want to first.”

“No, you can shower first.”

You carried your luggage into the room, pulling out your toiletries and heading into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom you pulled out your phone and sent Clint a message. ‘Someone screwed up and now Nat and I have to share a bed… I might combust before the week is over.’

‘Sounds like a perfect way for you to admit your feelings. You might even thank the person responsible at the end of the week.’ Clint sent back.

‘I am going to kill you’ You answered before putting your phone away. Of course this was all Clint’s doing. You never should have told him about your crush on her. You knew he would try and pull something like this. 

You started the shower, enjoying the hot water, trying to use it to drown out your thoughts. You made sure you don’t take too long of a shower, not wanting to hog all the hot water. 

You started to dry off and curse when you realized you forgot to grab a pair of underwear and had to head back into the room to grab a pair before you can get dressed. You wrapped the towel tightly around yourself before heading into the room. You had hoped Nat was still in the common room but she was getting her stuff ready for her own shower. 

She looked up when she saw you, “Forgot my underwear,” You chuckled nervously as you grabbed a pair before heading back towards the bathroom. You didn’t miss the way Nat’s eyes wandered over you. You just hoped she didn’t notice the blush that crept up your neck. 

You quickly dressed once you were in the bathroom, you took a moment to compose yourself before stepping out. “All yours”

“Don’t get too comfortable yet, we still need to talk strategy for tomorrow” Nat told you as she headed to the bathroom. 

“I’ll only get half comfy” You chuckled, towel drying your hair which causes you to miss the fond look and head shake Nat gave at your comment. You used the sink outside the bathroom to blow dry your hair and brush your teeth. 

After you were done, you crawled onto the bed, not getting under the blankets, you skim through the files again, making sure you’re as prepared as you could be. 

“Even after you did it, I still managed to forget my own underwear,” Nat chuckled, pulling you out of your own thoughts. When you looked up you were suddenly well aware of just how small the hotel towels really were. You had to force yourself to pull your gaze away before she could catch you staring. 

“Guess you just don’t learn from others’ mistakes” You joked. You had a feeling that she might have been intentionally teasing you when she made a show of the pair of underwear she grabbed, ones you would not mind seeing on her, as she headed back to the bathroom. 

You tried to pull your focus back onto the files and away from Natasha’s frame in the small towel, or the way her hips swung as she walked. It didn’t take her very long before she was coming out of the bathroom. Like you she did the rest of her nightly routine before joining you on the bed. 

“Hope you don’t mind, I took the right side of the bed, I forgot to ask if you cared.” You said as she started to get comfortable. 

“I prefer the left side anyway,” Nat smiled at you. You soon started to delve into tomorrow’s mission. 

You had been holding in a yawn for a while, but didn’t want Nat to think you weren’t focused but you were unable to hold it back any longer. She didn’t even say anything at first, just gave you a raised eyebrow. 

“I think that’s all we need to go over,” She told you, taking the files and putting them safely away. “Don’t want to make you fall asleep.” 

“Sorry, I tried to hold it back” You smiled at her sheepishly. 

“You’re fine. I really was done anyway.” Nat assured you. “Let’s get some sleep. Got a long and busy day ahead.” You nodded turning off the lamp on your side of the bed. Natasha followed suit and turned off hers. You settled into the bed facing away from Natasha. You were also as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off. You wanted to give her some room. It took you awhile to fall asleep, you were painfully aware of Natasha’s presence beside you and it made it harder to fall asleep. 

Natasha was right when she said you would have a long and busy day. You hadn’t gotten nearly as much sleep as you needed to, so by the time you arrived back at the hotel, you were ready to crash. Natasha somehow looked as if she hadn’t even exerted herself. You never figured out how she could look so flawless no matter what. 

“I am beat.” You groaned as soon as the door was shut. Natasha just laughed at you. 

“I mean I agree, but must you be so dramatic about it?” Natasha joked as she watched you flop onto the couch. 

“I am just expressing how tired I am” You stated. “And if you haven’t caught on, it’s very tired.”

“Didn’t sleep well?” She asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“Not really.” You told her the truth, “Never really do when I am in a new place.”

“Makes sense.” Nat nodded. “Want me to make us some tea? You can go shower and when you’re done, we’ll drink tea, go over some things, and go to bed.”

“Sounds heavenly.” You did just that. You went and hopped in the shower and she made you both some tea. You let the hot water soothe your muscles before finally exiting the shower. You changed quickly then headed out of the bathroom. 

“Perfect timing, just finished the tea.” Nat told you, setting down your tea on the bedside table. You thanked her and happily took a sip as you settled onto the bed. 

She was kind enough to make sure that she went over everything quickly, by the time you had finished the tea, you were done going over everything. 

“Goodnight” Natasha said as she headed for the bathroom, “I have a feeling you’ll be asleep when I get out.”

“You are probably right,” you laughed, “Goodnight Nat” 

She was right. Almost as soon as you heard the water start, you had fallen asleep. You had been too tired to worry about how much bed you were taking, or even the fact you were sharing a bed in the first place. 

You were faintly aware of her crawling into bed but not enough to stir you anymore and you were fast asleep again. 

You groaned as you heard an alarm going off. Not wanting to get out of the warm cocoon of blankets and body parts. Body parts? You suddenly opened your eyes to find your snuggled into Natasha’s chest, her arms wrapped tightly around and her legs entangled with yours. 

You heard Nat chuckle as you tried to get out of her hold. You braced yourself before looking up into her eyes. She was looking down at you with a smile, causing a blush to crawl up your neck. “Sorry” You muttered, fully pulling away from her, which she let you. 

“I wasn’t protesting,” Nat said softly, causing you to meet her gaze. “You’re a pretty great cuddler.”

“Oh I think I’m better than just ‘pretty great’” You teased. “Since I am assuming you’ve been awake for a while.”

“I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” She told you, but you could tell that wasn’t the only reason. 

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night,” You joked. 

“Oh no, I think it’s you that does that.” She said nonchalantly. 

“I guess we’ll just have to test that theory tonight.” You smiled, leaning closer to Natasha. You were trying to give yourself the courage to kiss her. 

Right before you closed the distance between you, Natasha did it instead. Her lips kissing you softly, a hand coming to rest on your neck. You took only a moment to react, your hand finding her hips to pull her closer. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” You admitted softly as you parted. 

“If it’s as long as I have, I might just have an idea” Nat replied, pulling you into another kiss. 

“We can’t tell Clint” You suddenly thought. Nat gave you a very confused look. “Clint was the reason we only have one bed. He told me that I would probably be thanking the person responsible after the week. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of being right.”

“That little bastard.” She glared in response. “But I mean, I am glad he did it.”

“Me too” You smiled at her, kissing her again, this was definitely something you could get used to.


End file.
